


No More A Fair Prince

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sleep, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff sleeps over at Abed's dorm one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More A Fair Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Community.

Abed stirred in his sleep. He had to pee. Abed always had to pee at precisely 2:46 am. He climbed the ladder down from the top bunk bed and entered the small bathroom. He stood there, half asleep, holding his cock as the jet of translucent yellow liquid flowed forth into the pot. It felt really good. He shivered a bit after he had finished draining himself. Then he shook it twice to get any excess off. He pulled his lounge pants back over his smooth organ which was now lightly stiff. 

Abed, still half-asleep, plopped down into the bottom bunk like he always did when he was feeling too tired to climb the ladder. Jeff, who was curled up on his side, did not notice the silent intruder in his vicinity. Abed slipped into full sleep again and began to have visions. Visions of all those sexy guys who Abed wanted to fuck and be fucked by. Abed had thought about it many times before; how he would let Troy take him from behind. Abed wanted Troy to fill him up with his seed and then kiss him all over his body. Jeff, on the other hand, he wanted to have control over. Abed bit his lip every time he imagined thrusting his thick cock into Jeff’s tight ass unforgivingly. 

Abed remembered something in the back of his mind. Was Jeff here? In his half-dream, Abed reached over to Jeff, and felt at his groin. Jeff made a small sound. Abed reached into Jeff’s shorts and pulled out Jeff’s hard cock. Apparently, Jeff was having some good dreams of his own. Abed began to stroke Jeff’s cock slowly, feeling the muscles of it tense in his firm grip, the throbbing confined to his palm. Abed took his own organ in his other hand and began to stroke it in rhythm with Jeff’s. The tension was building, and Abed’s breath was heavier. 

“No more a fair prince will you be after tonight,” mumbled Jeff.

“No more indeed,” Abed replied.

Abed came with a jerking thrust which was aimed at Jeff’s smooth shirtless chest. Abed’s come dripped down onto Jeff’s nipple and continued downward. 

“Shit, oh God!” Jeff muttered excitedly as Abed’s delicate yet firm fingers brought him over the edge.

Jeff’s come splattered in the same area and mixed with Abed’s on Jeff’s picturesque chest. Abed leaned over and kissed Jeff briefly. Jeff remained asleep as Abed licked all of the come off of him, and he settled down in a warm embrace with Jeff, and they moved no more that night.

* * *

Jeff awoke to see Abed on the couch eating Captain Crunch cereal. 

“How’d you sleep?” Abed asked.

“Really well,” Jeff said with a smile, “I didn’t think these dorm beds would be that comfortable, but I guess even I can be wrong sometimes.”

“That’s funny, Jeff,” Abed said with a wide smile and then picked up the cereal box and offered it in Jeff’s direction.

Jeff accepted happily.


End file.
